


EXTRAS!

by hengoverwrts



Series: Iwaizumi's Turning Point [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hengoverwrts/pseuds/hengoverwrts
Summary: Post part 2 and backstory
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Iwaizumi's Turning Point [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676419
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	1. Hey there!

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to part 3!

Haha lmao welcome to part 3

it gets a lil bit too casual sometimes

we now switch over to 3rd PoV

Enjoy! :)

ps: if u r new pls read the first 2 parts or else it gets kinda confusing ^_^


	2. 5 times the boys call iwa ‘papa’ on accident and 1 time it wasn’t (pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pt. 1

**I. Monday - Tobio’s first day at preschool**

“NO I DON'T WANNA GO!” Tobio screamed as Hajime pried him out of his car seat. The young boy was squirming his way out of his hands with all his might, for the sole reason of not going to preschool. “NEVER!!!” He pouts and furrows his brows, pushing Hajime as far as his little arms could. Parents entering the school glanced at the commotion as they entered the school. Eventually, Hajime did manage to pluck him out of the car seat but Tobio’s flailing arms managed to grab onto the car door and hung on as he tried to get him off the car door. 

“Tobio, please.” Hajime pleaded, “You’re going to be late and so will I.”

“NO!” Tobio exclaimed, “Just bring me to your work.”

“Tobio, you know I can’t do that.” Hajime reasoned with him but the boy still refused to go to class. That was until a soft, soothing voice and suspiciously refreshing presence came onto the scene.

“Tobio-chan, Hajime.” The voice called. Both Tobio and Hajime stopped and looked to see who it was.  _ Sugawara. _ The platinum-grey haired man looked at them both and smiled. There was just something about that smile that reminded Hajime of high-school. 

“Mr Refreshing sure is scary.” Hajime thought as he reminisced to his high school volleyball days. The smile that’d given Karasuno a short refresh of reliability and assurance but their opponents, it was a little, no, a lot of scary. It gave chills to Hajime at the recollection of that memory.

“Tobio-chan, come on, you’ll be late for class.” Sugawara appealed to Tobio. 

Tobio then let loose and Hajime set him down cautiously, still on guard just in case he’d run back in the car. To his surprise, Tobio just retracted and crossed his arms angrily, shaking his head. Hajime squatted down to face him at eye level and promised him, “Tobio, we’ll go for ice cream after if you behave and go to class. I promise.” 

It didn’t work. Hajime sighed and thought about it then offered, “What about I bring you your favourite boxed milk for you when I pick you up?” And Tobio looked at him with a partially bought out expression. Hajime gave it a little push by proposing, “And volleyball?”

Tobio's eyes sparkled and nodded excitedly. Bought. Hajime then reached in the car to grab his bag to hand it to Sugawara and waved goodbye to the little boy. The boy ran over to Hajime, who was still squatted down, and hugged him saying, “Bye, stay safe papa.”

The boy soon realised what he said and quickly ran back over, blushing from embarrassment, to Sugawara who was holding back a laugh and Hajime slightly shocked but touched.

  
**II. Tuesday - Akira and his nightmares**

“Hajime!”

“Hajime-”

“H-hajim-me~”

“Hajime.”

The same nightmare. The same rainy night. The same sobs. Hajime wanted to get to the bottom of Akira’s sadness. He wanted to eradicate his sorrow. Everytime this happens, Hajime would just hug him and bundle him up in his fluffy blanket that he liked so much and sing lullabies until he fell asleep. But every night he did that, Akira would still wake up sad. After the umpteenth time, Hajime decided he’s going to have to do something different if he wants Akira to wake up smiling again. Which so happens to be this very chillingly rainy night. 

A small creak of the door and Akira comes in sobbing and calling out for Hajime once again. Hajime bundled him up in the fluffy blanket once again but this time, he didn’t sing lullabies. Except he’d ask what was his nightmare about. Amusingly, it was because of a book Akira had been reading which had demons and dragons. Hajime hugged Akira and whispered assuring words to try to convince him that  _ No, they can’t get you. They aren’t real  _ and  _ He was safe here. _ Hajime then asked Akira if he wanted to go back to his room to sleep now. To which Akira replied softly, “No, I feel safer with papa...” and then dosed off into a peaceful slumber. 

He picked up the boy and placed him properly in bed as he is now wedged in between Tobio (yes, he still sleeps in Iwa’s room okay), and Akira. Only then did it occur to Hajime that Akira had just called him papa. “Huh?” Hajime thought as he now became wide awake.

  
  


**III. Wednesday - Yuu does not like maths**

_ Bang. _ “Ouch.” 

“What’s wrong? Who’s hurt? I heard a bump.” Hajime queried as he burst in through the door.

“How did you-” Yuu began to wonder as he rubbed his forehead where he’d bumped his head.

“Doesn’t matter.” Hajime said as he approached the study table where Yuu was seated, “What’s wrong?”

“N-nothing,” Yuu stammered, “it’s just this maths homework.”

Hajime looked over Yuu’s shoulder to see the questions. He hummed and pulled up a chair to sit next to Yuu. “Oh okay, this isn’t too bad. I’ll teach you.”

“Really?”

“Yea.” Hajime replied and started explaining to Yuu about how to work out lowest common multiples and highest common factors. After an hour of helping Yuu grasp the mathematical concept, he turns towards Hajime to hug him.

“Thanks, papa-” Yuu freezes as he realises what he’s just said and buries his head into his folded arms on the table to hide his embarrassment.

“No problem, Yuu.” Hajime said as he patted his head and added, “Dinner will be ready in a bit, okay?” and heads out to make dinner downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pt. 2 comes out tmr (16042020)
> 
> sorry if it's a little lacking :P


	3. 5 times the boys call iwa ‘papa’ on accident and 1 time it wasn’t pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pt. 2!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy pt 2 of this little extra

**IV. Thursday - Yuu and having friends over**

Yuu paced back and forth in his bedroom thinking over and over again whether it’d be pushing any lines if he invited a few friends from school over to study. He considered the following:  _ What if Hajime hates me for it? Is it too troublesome? Maybe I could ask to study in another house instead? Wait, am I even allowed to go to my friend’s house? _ Yuu flopped on his bed and sighed.

_ Knock knock.  _ “Who could it be?” Yuu thought. He got up and opened the door. Hajime stood by the door with a cup of milk in hand and came in.

“You alright, Yuu?” Hajime asked as he handed him the cup of milk and sat down on his bed. 

“Yea, I’m alright. I was just wondering if…” Yuu trails off getting quieter and quieter.

“If?? Hajime prompted.

“If I could have a few friends over to study….” Yuu asks very discreetly. 

Hajime looked at him with a stern face as the boy immediately regretted the decision to ask until Hajime had burst into laughter, confusing Yuu. The smiling man approved of his request and headed out the door reminding him that dinner will be ready soon. Yuu then said, “Thanks papa.” as Hajime closed the door causing Hajime to freeze for a good second. Yuu soon realised his mistake and buried his face into his hands and died (figuratively) of embarrassment, as you do. 

  
  


**V. Friday - Akira’s energy conservation**

Friday after schools are reserved for volleyball in the Iwaizumi household. But one thing Hajime has noticed is that Akira sure does hold back until Yuu is halfway drained and Tobio starts to lose some energy, then does he go full out. But the one time he does go full out from the start is when he’s annoyed about something from school. 

Akira was panting as he grabbed for his bottle. They’d been playing for about an hour and a half now and while Yuu still had some energy, Tobio still full of it but Akira, had no stamina whatsoever left to go one for another half an hour. Akira sat down on the side and just watched as Yuu and Tobio still passed the ball to each other. Hajime had noticed so he approached the little kid sitting by the glass sliding door and sat by him.

“You tired already?” Hajime asked.

“Yea.”

“Don’t you usually save your energy, or -uhm conserve it or something?” 

“Mm.”

“So,” Hajime huffed at the short replies he was getting. “What happened at school.”

“Girls are annoying y’know?” He continued, “Boys are annoying.”

“So everyone is annoying?” Hajime faked a dramatic gasp, “Even me?”

“What? No-” Akira defended himself, “Papa is not annoying-”

Then Akira turned tomato red and curled up to hide his face from Hajime. Hajime was stunned for a split second but quickly chuckled afterwards. “It’s okay, Akira. Go get a shower first then you have some TV time before dinner.” He beamed as the young boy sprinted upstairs. “Don’t fall!”

“Where’s Akira nii-chan going? We’re not done.” Tobio asked as he approached Hajime.

“Mm, no but Akira is worn out already so he’s going to shower first.” Hajime answered as he stood up. “Let’s play then.”

**VI. Saturday - Tobio wants a hug**

“Papa. Hug.” Tobio ordered. 

Hajime was picking up Tobio from preschool that day. As always, Suga would be the one to bring Tobio out from class to the gates but this time Tobio didn’t just say the normal “Hi Hajime!”. This time it left Hajime caught off-guard and startled. Not at the request but because Tobio called him ‘papa’ like he actually meant it. Even Suga was shocked. Thinking it was possibly a fault again he shrugged it off and in open arms let Tobio run over to hug him. 

“Hi, papa.” Tobio finally greeted him.

“ _ OH. _ He actually meant that-” Hajime thought to himself. A little bit bewildered, Hajime asked, “Are you sure you want to call me that?”

“Oh,” The boy retreated shyly, “is that not okay?”

“I mean it’s totally okay it’s just I don’t know if you really want to give me the title of that role yet-” Hajime took a deep breath and continued, “I don’t want you to feel pressured to call me that.”

“NO!” Tobio replied, “I do want to call you my papa.”

Suga awed a little bit too loudly as Hajime forgot the platinum-grey haired man was still there. Suga realised that he awed a little bit too loudly so he sharply turned a hundred and eighty degrees and dashed back inside. Hajime chuckled making a mental note to text Daichi later at home. Returning his attention to the little boy in front of him and smiled. “Let’s go home.”

“Can I have some milk when we get home, papa?” Tobio asked.

“Okay.” Hajime happily replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> next update: 17042020


	4. i'm so sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy the final chapter of this series :)

Snow was falling, the wind was blowing and inside the Iwaizumi household where it was warm and snug, sat Tobio, Akira and Yuu bundled up under a huge comforter. There sat Hajime in front of them holding a photo album as he told stories of his childhood. They were all in the study where it was mainly warm throughout the year, insulation was heavy there. They sat amongst a huge pile of bean bags. 

A picture of Hajime as a young kid and his childhood friend emerges. They were about Yuu’s age in that picture. The picture showed Hajime holding a net - which he explained he used to catch bugs. The brunette boy next to him stuck a tongue out with his hand held in a peace sign. He then told them of how they’d known each other since they were toddlers, how they went to the same school and all till high school, how they were in the same volleyball team, how they could never seem to beat a rival and how he was such an amazing setter. 

Hajime then went silent for a minute. The boys were confused how that made him sad. Saying how it’s all amazing and wondering why reminiscing about these happy memories made him so somber until he spoke up again and said, “They’d lost contact after going their separate ways after high school and that in fact, Hajime had always liked him romantically but never confessed because he was scared of rejection. 

Yuu stared hard at the image for some time and could quite put a finger on why he felt such familiarity to it. Tobio comes out from the blanket to give Hajime a hug because he didn’t want to see him sad. Akira suddenly straighten his back in epiphany and looked at Yuu while tears built up in his eyes he whispered, “Isn’t that dad?” he came closer to his older brother and held his shoulders asked, “That’s dad isn’t it? He had that exact photo.” Yuu’s eyes widened in his turn of epiphany and nodded slowly as he tried to comprehend the situation himself. 

Hajime looked over at them, confused. Not knowing why Akira suddenly had tears rolling down his face. Not knowing why Yuu looks so shocked. He asked if they were alright but, no they weren’t exactly alright. Not when they had just realised that their dad was their papa’s childhood friend but they never ended up together ever. Not when the two of them know very well from Kuroo-san about the night of the accident. But because they wanted to be absolutely sure, Yuu had to ask, “Was his name Oikawa Tooru?”

“Yea it was-” Hajime then had an epiphany of his own. He felt tears build up in his eyes as he realised that not only did he watch his best friend die helplessly but the whole time they were soulmates and he hadn’t noticed till now.  _ “Iwa-chan.” _ now rang in his ears. Now he was just frustrated that he hadn’t realised the whole time it Trashykawa, Kusokawa, Shittykawa, Oikawa Tooru, his fucking best friend was his soulmate and he coudln’t even recognise him and yet he did. Hajime was now on the verge of tears. “No…”

“W-what-” Yuu trembled, “what were his last words?”

“ _ ‘Please tell my kids that I love them… I know I won’t make it.’ _ ” Hajime uttered somberly as he looked at the very words, etched on his wrist.

Tobio, mouth agape, only just managed to catch up on what was happening, patted Hajime’s shoulders and gave him a hug from the side. Quietly, he said, “Papa, don’t cry. You have us now.”

Minutes turn to a whole hour, they all just sat there in silence remembering Oikawa Tooru. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading the final chapter of this series
> 
> next series: The Bachelor: Kageyama edition  
>  \--> set to be out on 24th Apr 2020  
> \--> updates every Friday
> 
> next works: 2-3 one shots every week until MCO is over ✌

**Author's Note:**

> stay tune :)


End file.
